


To Me

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Five times Jinyoung found Jaebeom, and one time Jaebeom found Jinyoung.





	To Me

**Author's Note:**

> oops.

The sun was just barely even rising above the horizon and yet Jinyoung was on his way into work. Honestly, he didn't have to go in at five in the morning, since it was his company, but he chose to. Getting there early and getting started was more efficient and set a good example for his employees. Every morning started out the same: Jinyoung would wake up and get dressed, then head to his favorite coffee shop for large Americano, before finally getting to the office.

  
Today was different, though. Today, as Jinyoung made his way to his company, something caught his eye. The alleyway was still dark, as the sun hadn't had the chance to light up the city yet. Streetlamps were only beginning to shut off, leaving the alley shrouded in darkness. Jinyoung's eyes had to adjust before he realized what he was looking at.

  
The boy appeared to be unconscious. He lay on the cold ground, unmoving. If Jinyoung hadn't been able to see the rise and fall of his chest, he might have thought the stranger was dead. Jinyoung knelt beside the man and checked for injuries, immediately seeing that there had been a struggle. A black eye, bloody lip, scrapes on his cheek.

  
Unsure of what to do, Jinyoung took out his cell phone to call for help, but a bruised hand grabbed his, stopping him. "Don't," the stranger said in a raspy voice. He tried to sit up and nearly collapsed again, the only thing saving him being Jinyoung's arm that automatically shot out to catch him.

  
"What happened?" Jinyoung asked, still considering calling for an ambulance, or maybe the police.

  
The man's eyes were unfocused and Jinyoung was afraid he would pass out again. "If you won't let me call for help, at least let me clean you up," Jinyoung said. Maybe if he helped him, the guy would tell him what had happened, and Jinyoung could gauge from there what to do about the situation.

  
Putting the man's arm over his shoulders, Jinyoung helped hoist him to his feet and started once again for his office. There were very few people in the office this early, thankfully, and the couple of people who were there, pretended not to see Jinyoung. He took the stranger to the elevator and up to the top floor, where his office was located. Sitting the man on the couch in Jinyoung's office, he locked the door.

  
"Before I help you, I at least wanna know your name," Jinyoung said.

  
A heavy sigh. A wince. "Jaebeom," he said.

  
Jinyoung rummaged in the bottom drawer of his desk and returned to the couch with a first aid kit. He took a seat beside Jaebeom, who now had his eyes closed, head leaned back. His hand was holding his side and from the way the man's breathing was slightly labored, Jinyoung feared his ribs may be broken.

  
Jinyoung took out an alcohol wipe and dabbed at Jaebeom's scraped cheek, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the boy. He shot Jinyoung a glare. "You've gotten this far, you can survive a little rubbing alcohol," Jinyoung said, holding Jaebeom's face still with one hand and dabbing at the scrapes again.

  
He could feel Jaebeom's eyes on him, but ignored it, focusing intently on the boy's injuries.

  
"You a doctor or something?" Jaebeom asked as Jinyoung exchanged the now bloody alcohol wipe for a clean one.

  
"Does this look like a hospital?" Jinyoung replied.

  
Jaebeom chuckled. "But you went to medical school." It wasn't a question.

  
Jinyoung stopped and looked at Jaebeom, whose gaze was now focused on the ceiling. "How did you know that?"

  
Jaebeom turned his head lazily to meet Jinyoung's eyes. "I thought I recognized you from somewhere." Jinyoung remained silent, trying to decide what Jaebeom was talking about. Jaebeom raised a brow. "We went to medical school together for a few months. I dropped out, but I just assumed you finished."

  
"No," Jinyoung said, applying some ointment and bandages to the scrapes on Jaebeom's cheek. "I left after the first year." There was a beat of silence. "Did we ever meet? How did you know me?"  
Jaebeom shrugged, causing him to wince again. "I saw you around. We had a class or two together."

  
Jinyoung put the first aid kit to the side and loosed a breath. "I need you to raise your shirt." He wasn't sure why he was suddenly nervous. He had done things like this loads of times during that one year of medical school. Something about Jaebeom made Jinyoung's stomach twist, though, and he wasn't sure it was a good thing. There was still the question of how Jaebeom had come to be in that alley in the first place, after all.

  
Jaebeom raised a brow and smirked. "At least take me to dinner first," he said.

  
"Save your jokes. I need to make sure your ribs aren't broken. And then you can tell me what happened."

  
Jaebeom rolled his eyes and winced once again and he lifted his shirt. There was some obvious bruising, but as Jinyoung applied pressure, it didn't feel as if anything was broken. Jaebeom grunted in pain, but Jinyoung ignored him. First of all, this was necessary. Secondly, he still wasn't sure if Jaebeom was the good guy in this scenario at all. Maybe he didn't even deserve Jinyoung's help.

  
"Nothing appears to be broken," Jinyoung finally said. He packed up his first aid kit and placed it on the coffee table. "So tell me what happened."

  
Jaebeom stood, still holding his ribs. "It's a long story," he replied. "Maybe next time."

  
Jinyoung stood and blocked Jaebeom's path. "If you leave without telling me what happened, I'm calling the police."

  
"Go ahead. Have fun explaining all this away in the media though. What do you think the headline would be? ' _Park Jinyoung, CEO, Harbors Fugitive - Even Dresses His Wounds_ '." Jaebeom chuckled and Jinyoung felt satisfaction when he groaned in pain.

  
Jinyoung moved aside. He knew Jaebeom was right. "Fine," he said. "Go. Is this how you repay people who help you?"

  
"Don't worry, Jinyoung. You'll need me one day." Jaebeom clapped Jinyoung roughly on the shoulder before leaving the boy alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.  
> Love these nerds. Even though I put them through hell.  
> Please stan GOT7 and JJP and Jus2, they all work so hard.


End file.
